


Sunday smile

by Varretoto



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: At last happy, Idea from Supernatural, M/M, Personal paradise
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3500873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varretoto/pseuds/Varretoto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era agradable</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday smile

La banca, aunque no lo parezca, es demasiado cómoda para invitarlo a cerrar los ojos recargando la cabeza en el hombro de su acompañante y perder las manos en las suyas. Un atardecer infinito inunda sus pupilas y el viento que arranca las hojas marchitas dejándolas suavemente en el suelo le saborea los labios, una bella imagen del domingo que nunca tuvo pero que le invita a sonreír.

“¿Este de quién es?”

“Estoy casi seguro que mío”

Le da un pequeño pellizco sin ninguna malicia más que llamar su atención.

“¿Qué cosa?”

“Tenías que decir de ambos”

“Nah, el tuyo ha de ser más hermoso y ruidoso”

“¿Qué hago aquí entonces?”

“No podía esperar tanto”

Ambas frentes colisionan sin producir dolor, un toque que inició por su acompañante. Quiere creer que es el frío quien le pinta las mejillas.

“¿No se supone que el impaciente soy yo?”

“Cúlpame por caprichoso”

“Por lo que entiendo, soy más que bienvenido aquí”

“Por siempre”

“Esas son dos palabras muy fuertes, ¿estás seguro de usarlas?”

No vio el movimiento, pero no se queja, deja que el otro le acaricie la boca en un beso lento lleno de la palabra sí. Le cuesta concentrarse una vez pierde el noción del tacto y es la pequeña risa la que lo trae devuelta.

“No te aproveches de mi debilidad”

“¿De qué hablas? Es lo mejor de ti”

“Quién lo diría, eres todo un granuja”

“Y romántico”

“Pues todavía no me das señales para creerlo”

Con un brazo le envuelve el cuerpo. No se resiste y deja que lo acerque plantándole un pequeño beso en la frente.

“Quiero conocerlos”

“Tranquilo hay mucho tiempo para ello”

“Creí que morías de ansias por verlos de nuevo”

“Y lo hago, pero no me culpes si quiero aprovechar ahora tu compañía”

“No seas egoísta, además, ¿te das cuenta que será sólo por un momento y después tendrás todo el infinito para que me demuestres tu romanticismo?”

“¿Es una invitación?”

“Tal vez”

“Está bien, vamos y de paso puedo conocerla”

La lágrima que se le escapo no fue a ningún lado porque él la limpio.

“Estará orgullosa de ti”

Le dice como si fuera la única verdad que existiera jamás  y le cree. Con pasos lentos, como si dieran un paseo cotidiano por el parque, uno tan íntimo entre enamorados, se alejan de la banca acercándose a los bordes de su paraíso.

“Algo me dice que no será un pequeño momento, conociéndolos”

“Cállate Derek, estoy seguro de que meadorarán”

“Por eso lo digo”

**Author's Note:**

> Tome la idea del paraíso de Supernatural, donde cada quien crea el propio.


End file.
